List of professional wrestling stables
This is an incomplete categorized list of notable professional wrestling teams and/or stables. Current World Wrestling Entertainment RAW *The Legacy (Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes & Ted DiBiase) *The Hart Dynasty (David Hart Smith, Tyson Kid & Natayla *Chris Jericho & The Big Show *D-Generation X (Shawn Michaels & Triple H *Cryme Tyme (JTG & Shad Gaspard) *Bella Twins (Nikki & Brie) *William Regal, Vladimir Kozlov, & Ezekiel Jackson Total Nonstop Action Wrestling *Latin American Exchange *Paparazzi Productions *Serotonin *Voodoo Kin Mafia Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre *Los Capos *La Furia del Norte *Los Guerreros del Infierno *Los Perros del Mal All Japan Pro Wrestling *Voodoo Murderers Pro Wrestling NOAH *Dark Agents Independent circuit *The S.A.T. Previous World Wrestling Federation/World Wrestling Entertainment *3 Minute Warning (WWF/WWE) *The Alliance (WWF) *Blue World Order (ECW/WWE) *The Bodydonnas (WWF) *The Brood (WWF) *The Cabinet (WWE) *Camp Cornette (WWF) *The Clique (WWF) *The Corporation (WWF) *The Corporate Ministry (WWF) *Demolition (WWF) *Disciples of Apocalypse (WWF) *The Dream Team (WWF) *The Dudley Boyz (WWF/WWE) *Evolution (WWE) *Full Blooded Italians (WWE) *Hart Family (WWF) *The Hart Foundation (WWF) *The Heenan Family (WWF) *The Holly Cousins (WWF) *The Hulkamaniacs (WWF) *J.O.B. Squad (WWF) *Kaientai (WWF) *Legion of Doom (WWF/WWE) *Los Boricuas (WWF) *Los Guerreros (WWE) *The Machines (WWF) *McMahon-Helmsley Faction (WWF) *The Mean Street Posse (WWF) *The Mexicools (WWE) *The Midnight Express (WWF) *Million Dollar Corporation (WWF) *Ministry of Darkness (WWF) *Money Inc. (WWF) *Moondogs (WWF) *National Wrestling Alliance (Stable) (WWF) *Nation of Domination (WWF) *Natural Disasters (WWF) *New Age Outlaws (WWF) *The New Brood (WWF) *New Foundation (WWF) *nWo (WCW/WWF/WWE) *The Oddities (WWF) *Pretty Mean Sisters (PMS) (WWF) *The Radicalz (WWF) *Right to Censor (WWF) *Spirit Squad (WWE) *Southern Justice (WWF) *Team ECK (WWF) *Too Cool (WWF) *Truth Commission (WWF) *The Un-Americans (WWE) *The Union (WWF) *Vince's Devils (WWE) *X-Factor (WWF) World Championship Wrestling * 3 Count * 3 Faces of Fear * Alliance To End Hulkamania * Blue Bloods * Dangerous Alliance * The Dead Pool * The Desperados * Doom * Dudes With Attitudes * Dungeon of Doom * Fabulous Freebirds * Filthy Animals * The First Family * The Flock * Four Horsemen * Harlem Heat 2000 * The Jersey Triad * Jung Dragons * Latino World Order * Magnificent Seven * Master Blasters * Millionaires Club * Misfits In Action * Natural Born Thrillers * New Blood * New World Order * Nitro Girls * No Limit Soldiers * nWo Hollywood * nWo Wolfpac * The Revolution * Road Warriors * Skyscrapers * Stud Stable * Team Canada * Team Madness * Varsity Club * West Texas Rednecks * York Foundation * Young Pistols Extreme Championship Wrestling *bWo *Da Baldies *Dudley Boyz *Dudley Family *Hot Commodity *JOB Squad *The Network *New Triple Threat *Raven's Nest *Triple Threat NWA's Jim Crockett Promotions * Fabulous Freebirds * Four Horsemen * Legion of Doom * Paul Jones' Army * The Russian Team * Varsity Club * Yamasaki Corporation * The York Foundation Total Nonstop Action Wrestling * 3LiveKru * Disciples of The New Church * Diamonds in the Rough * The Gathering * The Elite Guard * Planet Jarrett * Kings of Wrestling * Spanish Announce Team (SAT) * Sports Entertainment Xtreme (S.E.X.) * Triple X American Wrestling Association * Fabulous Freebirds * Road Warriors * Stud Stable Asistencia Asesoría y Administración * Los Gringos Locos New Japan Pro Wrestling * nWo Japan * Team 2000 All Japan Pro Wrestling * Roughly Obsess and Destroy Independent circuit * Apocalypse (LAW) * The Army of Darkness (CWF) * Bolin Services (OVW) * The Cartel (GWF) * Critical Mass: (Brimstone, Chris Hostile, Maniac Mike Mayhem, Chavez Raoul) * Devastation, Inc. (GWF, WCCW, Mid-South, UWF) * The Embassy (ROH) * Far East Connection (Michinoku Pro, Battlarts) * Generation Next (ROH, TNA) * The Group (ROH) * Hart Foundation 2.0 (Stampede) * House of Humperdink (FCW) * The Prophecy (ROH) * The Rottweilers (ROH) * Second City Saints (ROH) * Southside Playaz (CWF) * Special K (ROH) * Xtreme Horsemen (TCW, MLW) External links * Wrestling Information Archive: WWF Stables * Wrestling Information Archive: WCW Stables * Wrestling Information Archive: ECW Stables * Wrestling Information Archive: Other Stables *